1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an accessory strap securing mechanism for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional portable electronic devices usually have an accessory strap securing mechanism for attachment of an accessory strap. However, the small size of existing accessory strap securing mechanisms make it difficult for the strap to be connected to the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.